


Rest

by QueenBLE



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Mild Spoilers, The Bond, ichabbie - Freeform, we all want them to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBLE/pseuds/QueenBLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witnesses help each other get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3 x 10, The Witnesses have returned home to get some sleep, but rest does not come easy to Abbie.

When she found herself unable to sleep—too quiet, too lonely, her dreams difficult to distinguish from madness—she wandered through the house and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. 

She noticed every difference: a moved painting, a shifted table, a broken lightbulb. More pictures of herself than she ever would have allowed. She briefly imagined Crane using them as an anchor as she had used him. Talking to the snapshot of her on the fridge as he cooked. Maybe she wasn’t the only one. 

No. There was no way he had held conversations with her that were really conversations with himself. He hadn’t checked his actions based on what she would’ve told him. He hadn’t ached to see her so much that he saw her, heard her where she wasn’t. 

Only crazy people did that. 

“I’m not crazy, Crane.” No answer. 

He wasn’t in her head anymore. He was in his bed. Snoring. She pressed her ear to his door and heard him. 

A few swift and mindless motions later, she was in his room, sitting next to him. Watching him. Committing his features to memory again, just in case. 

She wondered if she should be ashamed of herself. As she studied the precise shape of his nose, the length of his forehead, the shape of his eyes, she wondered if they still had privacy to invade.

Months ago—one month, Abbie, just one—she had pushed him on a quiet, mousy girl, hoping the distraction would help her keep up her fences. Now not even her mind had a fence, and they all knew it. 

She watched his chest rise and fall and tried to figure out how they would move forward from here. She needed him desperately, and she was pretty sure he cared about her, loved her even, but did he get it? Did he realize how terrified she was to lose him again, a third time—did he feel as strong when they were together—or as weak apart—

God was supposed to give you only what you can handle. After all her efforts to be independent, strong, detached, untrusting, God had given her a damn soulmate and a life full of trials she couldn’t face without him. It seemed cruel. It made her feel broken. 

Now her fingers were lightly tracing the line of his beard. It and his mustache were too heavy for her liking, but she decided to draw the line at policing his facial hair. Then he stopped snoring and turned towards her touch. 

She tried to pull her hand away and retreat but his eyes opened blearily and latched on to hers and she froze. 

“Abbie.” Oh, shit. Her eyes darted away and her muscles tensed as she tried to think of a line of escape. But he took her hand in his and held it to his face, closing his eyes again. Breathing her in. 

“Are you real this time?”

“I think so,” she whispered back, but he was already pulling her onto the bed and into his arms. 

“Come now, Lieutenant,” drowsily stern. He didn’t bother to rouse himself for anything more. He just tucked her head under his chin and pulled her closer, humming when she pressed her hand against his chest. 

She didn’t sleep at all that night. Crane did, and it made her believe she would be able to again soon. She let each of his breaths undo the tension in her small body and each kiss on her forehead convince her that she was real enough for now.


	2. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Crane on the night before The Hidden One threatens to destroy humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sleep-in-the-same-bed fic. This is set in-between 3x17 and 3x18, according to promos and pics that have been released. Canon up until 3x16. Part of this fandom's grand tradition of trying to fix the crazy that this show deals us.

It had been a long day. 

Long as hell, she thought, as she stood silently at Crane’s empty doorway. 

Pandora, even on their side, was… draining, to put it nicely. Joe’s Wendigo condition was something to worry about. The Hidden One was just a huge bitch, honestly. 

And then there was the kiss. The kiss that shall not be named. The kiss that lit up an ancient realm, that moved walls and uncovered secrets, that was not as chaste as it probably should have been. The kiss that Danny could tell had happened as soon as they got back. 

 

Danny. That whole thing was officially broken. She probably knew as soon as he kissed her the night before. She was supposed to be opening up, looking for love, facing her fears. But facing him didn’t change anything. It didn’t help her regain her balance. It just clouded her thoughts. 

The break-up was messy, as was their way. He yelled at her when they came back from the Catacombs. He yelled at her as she was curled in a ball, trying to catch her breath. She could barely see straight but she could hear his barking orders, accusing her, accusing Crane—

And Crane had stopped it. He made the yelling stop and he crouched down to her field of vision and held her hands until she could breathe again. I’m right here, Abbie, follow me back, Abbie, he had said. 

Later she found out he had shoved Danny into a bookcase and Jenny and Sophie had to restrain him from breaking Crane’s nose. 

She went and sat on Crane’s bed. She knew he wasn’t sleeping. 

“Crane.”

He muttered and turned towards her, wide awake. 

“Were you sleeping?”

“You know I was not.”

“Me neither.”

He looked up at her. He didn’t sit up or prop himself on his elbows. Something in his eye was strangely brazen. 

“Would you like to lie down, Lieutenant?”

Well, that was new. But she had to admit, she was waiting for the invitation. 

She pulled back the cover and climbed in, facing him. Eye to eye. His hand immediately drifted to her arm and started drawing soothing circles there. 

“Tomorrow will be worse than today.” 

“Most likely.”

“Do you think we’ll make it?”

“Many a foe has tried to separate us. Horsemen, illness, monsters. Witches. Death. None have succeeded for long.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

She pulled a bit closer to him. His arms wrapped fully around her, his hands rubbing her back. 

“Well. Now I know that your kiss is quite literally life-changing, and I’d like to explore that further. So we must win tomorrow.” She shook with surprise laughter against his chest.   
“We have extensive research to conduct in that area.” 

“Important research.”

“Very important. Vital, even.”

Her smile faded as she felt his mood change. She lifted her head and found his eyes again. 

“Go ahead, Crane. What is it?”

He brushed a thumb against her cheek and held it there. His eyes darted around her face before settling again, looking so deeply into her that she shook. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I would like to ask of you one thing. It may not be my right, but I must ask.”

“Crane.” His thumb smoothed over her cheek again. 

“I know you will always do what you think is necessary and right. But if it comes down to it tomorrow and sacrifices must, again, be made—take me with you.”

Her face freezes as tears form quickly in her eyes. “I can’t do that.”

“Lieutenant, please. It doesn’t work with just one of us. We must go or stay together.” He leans his forehead to hers. “Not alone. Not ever.”

And she could only nod. And in the dark, they again shared the kiss that shall not be named, that changed lives, that was not nearly as chaste as it could have been.


End file.
